combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
G3
Reloaded= |image= |rarity = |stats = |gp = Free |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl=Heckler & Koch G3 }} |-| Classic= |image= |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.700 GP 7 Days - 8.570 GP 30 Days - 34.680 GP |gc = 1 Day - 69 GC 30 Days - 496 GC Permanent - 1.863 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |stats_ace = |dmg = 37 |mob = 12 |rof = 285 |acc = 64 |ctrl = 26 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 20/100}} |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC Permanent - 2.490 GC |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl=Heckler & Koch G3 }} The Heckler & Koch G3 is an Assault Rifle introduced in the 05-26-10 patch. Overview The G3 is an assault rifle that combines accuracy and portability, making the G3 the most potent mid-range gun in the game, although it also excels in CQC. In addition, this gun has low recoil, giving it even more potential. The G3's main strength is its power. It is a 3-4 shot kill to the chest of a medium vester. The G3 combines a high rate of fire with a small magazine making it undesirable. Many players will attach an Extended Magazine II to offset the low ammo count for the magazine, and reload speed is still pretty decent for an assault rifle. Attaching the long range Holosights can make this battle rifle a rifle capable of long range kills, or even an anti-sniper rifle. The G3 has a distinct firing sound, different from many other weapons in-game. The spread is extremely stable, tight and has a quick recovery rate after being sprayed continuously. It is not recommended to attach any suppressor on this or any other gun that has a 3-4 shot kill ability as it will cause the weapon to become a solid 4 shot kill weapon, reducing its effectiveness. However, the dull look, low ammo capacity and the need to constantly spend GP for the Extended Magazine attachment deter many players from purchasing this weapon, making it somewhat uncommon. Variants & Custom Changes Variants= |-| Custom Improvements= Events *From August 11 to 18, 2010, players receive a free G3 instantly upon completing 10 rounds of Sector 25 matches. *During the Return of the Perms Sale, it was available for 19,920 NX permanent duration. *As of December 2010, Nexon retiring the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was sold for 9,950 NX for Permanent Duration on Wednesday 12/22/10 to 01/05/11 at 11:00 am PST. Trivia *The "G" stands for "Gewehr" (the German word for "rifle") like in the G36. *This gun is very similar to the REC7 and the M416 CQB, statistically. *The long length of this gun may give away your position, where it can stick out of hiding spots and walls. Media G3 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the G3. G3 Fire.gif|The firing animation of the G3. G3 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the G3. G3 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the G3. Combat-Arms 990.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common